Best Friends, Rivals, and Lovers
by GrednForge101
Summary: They'd been best friends once. Then he'd betrayed his family by becoming a Gryffindor, and she betrayed her family by becoming a Slytherin. Then they became enemies. Now what? Perhaps lovers? SBOC.


**Author's Note:** I know I haven't updated my other story (The Girl Who Lived) recently, but i have an excuse! I lost my copy of the first HP book and i needed it in order to write the next chapter. I have found it, finally, but i wrote this before i found it and wanted to post it now. Hope you enjoy it!  
Also, this is really Sirius/Marlene Mckinnon, not Sirius/OC, but since we don't really know anything about Marlene except that she was in the original order but was killed, I put her down as an OC.

* * *

Marlena McKinnon, more commonly called Lena, watched amusedly as her younger sister, Autumn, danced around the kitchen shrieking, "It's September 1st! It's September 1st!" She laughed, knowing exactly why her sister was so excited. 

September first was the day that school started. Of course, most people dreaded the day that school began, but not Autumn. Being eleven, this would be her first year of attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course, that wasn't the only reason Autumn was so excited. Lena was excited as well, and it was her last year at Hogwarts; she had already gone there for six years.

Lena loved Hogwarts; it had always been more of a home to her than her own house had ever been. Lena was not, by any means, close to either of her parents. In fact, she could barely stand her father, who had hit her numerous times, and even used the crucious curse, also called the "torture curse", on her a few times. No matter what she did, Lena's father hated her, and she had a pretty good idea why.

When her father, Liam, had been in school, he had been a Slytherin, just like his family had wanted him to be. However, he had then fallen in love with a Gryffindor; Lena's mother, Sydney. Gryffindors and Slytherins were supposed to hate each other, though. Gryffindor was a house made up of muggle-borns and blood traitors, like Sydney had been, while Slytherin was made up completely of pure-bloods. Liam and Sydney had kept their relationship a secret, knowing that it would never be accepted. They had planned on breaking up after graduation.

But then Sydney had gotten pregnant. With Lena.

Liam had agreed to marry Sydney, like any honorable pure-blood would. However, this marriage resulted in Liam's parents giving most of the money that had been promised to Liam, since he was the oldest heir, away to his younger brother.

After that, Liam McKinnon had changed. He had blamed Lena and Sydney both for his loss of money (and power), and had made that obvious.

Sydney had began to hate Liam soon afterward for the way he treated Lena. Sydney had adored Lena as soon as she had first laid eyes on her. Lena knew that the only reason Sydney had not left Liam was because she would have had to leave her children alone with him, and Sydney loved all three of her children.

She didn't always act like she did though. Ever since Lena had been sorted into Slytherin, Sydney had acted differently around her. Lena had a feeling that Sydney thought that she had chosen to take after her father, and therefore now viewed her as a failure. Although Sydney still loved Lena, she also seemed to believe that her daughter was an evil, muggle-hating gold-digger.

Which Lena wasn't. Sure, she was ambitious; she had always dreamed of receiving her father's love some day, and she knew that the only way she would ever get that was to do really well in life and give her father the money that he had lost because of her.

Lena knew that she should not have to work to get her father's love, and that fact that she did meant it wasn't even worth it, but yet she couldn't help it. The only thing that Lena had ever wanted when she was young was to be loved by Liam McKinnon. This dream had made Lena McKinnon ambitious, one of the two Slytherin traits.

The last trait was being cunning, which Lena definitely was. But does scheming often make a girl evil? According to her mother, yes.

Lena also had a younger brother, Nathaniel, who she was not any closer to than she was to her parents. Although he was a Slytherin like Lena, and only 2 years younger than she was, she barely knew anything about him. He had always taken off after their father, although not quite as bitter and resentful. And Lena knew that her brother cared about her, but yet she also knew that he looked down on her because she was female. Lena hated that.

The only person in her family that she was close to was her younger sister, Autumn. Autumn idolized Lena, and was always trying to be like her. And Lena adored Autumn, and was always trying hard to be a good role model for her. Autumn was Lena's favorite person in the entire world (except perhaps for her best friend, Narcissa Black), and was the only reason that Lena continued to come home each summer.

To be honest, Lena was almost as excited as her sister for school to star. Not only would she be back with her best friends again, but also her sister would finally be with her, so she would no longer have to worry about how she was doing all alone.

Lena grinned at her younger sister, which was quite strange considering it was 10:00 and Lena was NOT a morning person. She considered any time before noon way too early to be awake.

"Alright, we should get going. You all packed?" Lena asked her sister.

"Yup, I'm all ready Marly." Lena had only started going by the name "Lena" when she started Hogwarts; before, everybody had called her "Marlene". Autumn, having been young at the time, had not been able to pronounce "Marlene" and had shortened her name to "Marly". The name had stuck, and now, although Autumn could, of course, pronounce "Lena" or "Marlene", she still called Lena "Marly." It was like her pet name for her. Lena had never let anybody, except for her father, call her "Marlena", as she had only every been called that when her father was mad at her (which was almost every time they talked.)

Lena turned toward her mother, who had just walked in with Nathaniel, "Alright, let's get going," Her mother said. "Lena grab your stuff, I have Autumn's." Lena quickly ran to her room and brought her trunk down. As soon as she walked in, her mother took out a portkey, and a minute later, Lena was looking at the Hogwarts Express.

Lena smiled… it felt _so _good to be going home.

Lena turned toward her mother as she said, "Alright, well I need to get going." Sydney quickly hugged Lena and said, "Take care of your younger sister, alright?" She then hugged Nathaniel quickly as well and said, "You guys all be good."

Then she turned to her youngest child and gave her a hug that lasted much longer than the ones she gave her two oldest children. Noticing this, Nathaniel rolled his eyes at Lena; one of the only things the two siblings had in common was their annoyance over Sydney's blatant favoritism of Autumn, her only child who would not be going to Slytherin. Lena knew there was no way Autumn would be a Slytherin; unlike Slytherins, Autumn was open and honest, and could never hide her feelings nor did she bother to try. She was also sweet and caring, and would never be able to taunt others because of their house or blood. She would never make it in Slytherin, which was Sydney's greatest pride.

Nathaniel turned and walked away, most likely to go find his best friend, Regulus Black. Lena turned her attention to her sister, who no longer looked excited and happy. After her mother pulled away, Autumn looked like she was about to cry, obviously not wanting to leave her mother.

Unable to stand seeing the pained expression on her sister's face, Lena said, "Autumn, c'mon, let's go find my friends and grab a compartment. Well, unless of course you're too cool to ride on the train with your older sister on your first day of school…"

"No! Let's go, let's go!" Autumn said, once more excited at the thought of spending the whole train ride with her favorite (and only) sister. Lena laughed at the her sister's abrupt change of mood and waved to her mother, who was looking sullen at the idea of her youngest daughter riding to Hogwarts in a compartment full of Slytherins.

"Cissa!" Lena shrieked upon seeing her best friend, Narcissa Black, standing next to her cousin, Regulus, and Nathaniel. She instantly sprinted toward her and jumped on her, pulling her best friend into a hug. Although it was considered impolite for pure-bloods to get too excited in public, Narcissa and Lena had decided to discard this rule on the first day of school because after a long summer apart they were always way too excited to care.

After a few more minutes of hugging Narcissa, she noticed two people she had not before seen that were standing right behind Narcissa.

"Oh my god! Andie! Trixie!" Lena greeted Narcissa's two older sisters, Andromeda and Bellatrix.

Soon after Lena had met Narcissa in her first year, the two had become practically inseparable. Since Narcissa had always been close to her older sisters, Lena had met and befriended the two as well. After awhile, all three Black sisters thought of Lena as a fourth sister, and treated her as such. Lena couldn't count the number of guys that Bellatrix had threatened because they had "looked at Lena the wrong way". It really didn't help Lena find a boyfriend, since although Lena was gorgeous and highly desired, nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of Bellatrix Black's temper.

Luckily for Lena's romantic life, Bellatrix had graduated from Hogwarts after Lena's fifth year. Before her graduation, Bellatrix had been a Slytherin, like Lena, and was feared by almost every student in the school. She had a nasty temper, and no boundaries set as to how far she would go when angry. Also, she had been one of the most prejudiced girls in the school, for she had despised muggles, muggle-borns, and blood traitors with a passion. That was the side of Bellatrix that most Hogwarts students saw.

However, there was another side to her that she had only ever shown her sisters, including Lena. The caring and loyal side of her, the reason why she would gladly die for any of her sisters. The protective side of her…the side that resulted in her threatening almost every guy to make sure that whoever stole the hearts of one of her sisters was worth it, and would treasure their heart and never break it. Unfortunately, Bellatrix barely ever showed this side of her; the only reason some people knew it existed was because Bellatrix was still best friends with Andromeda, even though she had been declared a blood traitor for marrying a muggle-born.

Andromeda Black-Tonks was three years older than Bellatrix (five years older than Lena and Narcissa), and about as different from her middle sister as a person could get. She had been a Ravenclaw back in school (the only house other than Slytherin accepted by pure-blood families), and she didn't care about blood purity; she befriends muggle-borns and pure-bloods alike. She was also very calm, and barely ever got angry. And unlike her loud sister Bellatrix, Andromeda was shy and very studious. She had been at the top of many of her classes in school, and had even made Head Girl. However, she had then fallen in love with Head Boy, Ted Tonks, and had eloped with him after they had graduated. She was then disowned from the family for marrying a muggle-born, but neither of her sisters cared, and they all therefore kept in contact with her, including Lena.

Lena quickly hugged the older Blacks in greeting befroe being interrupted by the voice of the final young Black, the only other one who had been disowned.

"What's this? A family reunion? I'm so hurt… why was Andromeda invited if I wasn't?" Sirius Black asked in mock distress.

"Because Andie isn't too arrogant to want to hang out with her own family," Bellatrix snapped. She despised her cousin for the way he acted like being a Black was the worst thing that could ever happen to someone; Bellatrix was, on the other hand, quite proud to be a Black.

Sirius ignored Bellatrix and turned toward Andromeda, the only Black that he still acted civilly towards. "What are you doing here, with _them,_ Andie?"

"Bella has already told you, Black," Lena cut in, glaring at him. "_Andie_ doesn't think she's better than us because she's a blood traitor… no offense, Andie." Lena added, not wanting her surrogate sister mad at her for calling her a blood traitor. She was relieved to see Andie smile at her.

"Shut up, McKinnon. I wasn't talking to you, you filthy little whore!" Sirius stated, glaring at Lena. Big mistake.

"Don't you dare talk to my sister like that, you bloody git! You're worse than a mudblood," Nathaniel exclaimed, jumping into the conversation for the first time.

"You'll pay for that, you filthy little blood traitor," Bellatrix added as she pulled out her wand. Andromeda quickly grabbed the wand from Bellatrix and turned toward her cousin, glaring at him like she never had before. "I told you, Sirius. I told you not to make me choose, because I would never pick you over my sisters. Now why don't you leave before Bella does something that she most likely won't regret?"

Sirius turned around, glaring at Lena and stalked off. Lena noticed the worried looks on her older sisters' faces and she laughed. "Don't worry, he's said much worse. I'm used to it by now."

It was true. Lena and Sirius had been fighting constantly since her first week at Hogwarts, back when she was eleven. Back then, each argument had hurt her; now, however, she was so used to them that she had become immune.

Before Hogwarts, Lena and Sirius had been best friends. They had lived in the same neighborhood, and since they were the same age and both pure bloods they had become quick friends, as Nathaniel had with Sirius' younger brother, Regulus. Back then, Lena and Sirius had been inseparable. Lena had always been the person Sirius went to when he got into a fight with his parents, and he had been the person she always when to when she needed to complain about her father. Lena had always thought that nothing could get in the way of their friendship.

It turned out she was wrong, however. Because as soon as Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, and Lena into Slytherin, their friendship had ended. Lena, although surprised, had not cared that Sirius had become a Gryffindor; however, he did not feel the same way about her. The next time after the sorting that they had talked, Sirius had yelled at her, calling her a hypocrite for hating her father and then following in his footsteps. He had then ended their friendship, claiming that he didn't want to stay friends with an evil hypocritical Slytherin.

Narcissa had been the person to find her right after her fight with Sirius, and the two had immediately bonded over Sirius' betrayal. Narcissa and Sirius, being the same age, had always been quite close, and he had thrown her aside for being a Slytherin just as he had Lena.

Lena sighed, before turning to look at her younger sister, who was gazing at her worriedly. She grinned, hugging her little sister, and then headed off to the train. "C'mon you two," she said, turning around to yell at Narcissa and Autumn, "who cares about Sirius? I, for one, can't wait to board that train and begin what I have a feeling with be the best year at Hogwarts that we'll ever have!"

* * *

**A/N: **Review Please! 


End file.
